Within any number of business, social or academic enterprises it is often the case that electronic mail (e-mail) or electronic discussion lists are used as an unofficial repository for information exchanged among various users in the enterprise or among various users and persons outside the enterprise. For example, when a given user has a question they, he/she may e-mail one or more co-workers or members of a given discussion list to find an answer. Thus, knowledge or information is transferred between members of the enterprise or among members of the enterprise and persons outside the enterprise. Unfortunately, with this approach in the transfer of information and knowledge among various persons, the information and/or knowledge remains stored in messages contained in electronic mail boxes, instant message storage, blogs or other storage of the various users. Thus, the information or knowledge remains unstructured and thus hard to parse for analysis, subject to privacy restrictions where, for example, individual electronic mail boxes are visible only by one person, and the information and/or knowledge is subject to frequent deletion as message storage are cleaned out by users. Indeed, even though, for example electronic mail may be one of the most commonly used methods for transferring knowledge and/or information within a given enterprise or among members of an enterprise and persons outside the enterprise, it is also ineffective in terms of making the knowledge and/or information commonly available and persistently available to other users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.